Alcohol, Arrow and Tea Roses
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: You never know where you will end up if you have one too many. You might just meet someone amazing.


**an.** I got this idea months ago but am just getting around to writing it. It's just a silly little onehot. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
 **disclaimer.** I own a lot of cats but, no hunky men.

* * *

 **Alcohol, Arrow and Tea Roses**

* * *

She didn't know whether she should call the police or an ambulance.

She had never met the man who lay sprawled out across her couch, her fat, black cat perched, purring on his chest.

Magic didn't like anyone… so if he liked this man enough to lie, purring, on his chest, he couldn't be _that_ dangerous could he?

 _Weren't animals supposed to be a good judge of character?_

She inched her way closer, leaning over the motionless figure. "Hey, are you alright?"

The man woke with a start, causing Magic to yowl in annoyance and dig his claws into his white hooded sweatshirt. He groaned and looked up at her with glassy blue eyes.

"Who are you?" he grumbled, flopping an arm over his face to block out the light from the overhead lamp.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing. What are you doing in my apartment?"

The man brought up his other hand to pet Magic gently. The cat purred and rubbed his head against him as she stroked his fur tenderly. "You must be Cass's new girlfriend, then. I'm Enzo." His words were slightly slurred and it was obvious to Paige that he had simply had one too many drinks.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who or what you are talking about. I think you've got me confused with somebody else."

"Haha. Real funny lady." Enzo pushed himself up slowly and looked around the room. His hair was two-toned and styled in a ridiculous fountain pony tail on to of his head. He groaned and held a hand to his head. "Cass! Jokes up, get your ass out here."

Paige sighed, her patience wearing thing. "I told you, Enzo. I don't know anyone named Cass. I _do know, however,_ that you _broke into my house._ "

He turned his gaze back to her; then looked around the room again, as if he was studying all of his surroundings. "Oh shit."

Paige rolled her eyes and dropped to the couch at his feet. She had to admit she felt kind of sorry for the guy. There had been a few time she had had one too many and ended up in a stupid situation. The guy didn't mean any harm; there was no reason to make a fuss about it.

"Give me your mate's number and I'll call him and see if he can come pick you up." She said.

"Hey. You've got an accent." He smirked as he dug into his pocket for phone. "That's hot."

Paige glared at him.

He must have gotten the hint because he quickly extracted he phone from his pocket and tapped the screen. He handed the phone to her, the contact information already up. She tapped the call button and stood up, pacing the length of the room.

His friend answered on the second ring. "Enzo, where the hell are you?" The man's voice was deep and he sounded worried.

"He is slightly incapacitated the moment." Paige answered.

"Who is this?" The worry was replaced with confusion.

"My name is Paige. I came out of the shower this evening to find your mate sleeping on my couch."

Cass sighed, "I'm sorry. If you let me know where, I will come and pick him up."

"118 Melrow Ave. Apartment 3. He says he thought it was your place."

"I'll be there soon. Thank you." The line went dead. Paige handed the phone back to Enzo, who was now sitting up petting Magic who had taken up temporary residence on the back of the couch.

"He says he'll be here soon."

Enzo just nodded; his eyes half open as he stroked the cat's fur. Paige went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. She came back and sat by him, holding it out to him.

"Thanks." He said, taking the bottle from her outstretched hand and taking a sip.

She nodded. She couldn't wait to have the stranger out of her house. She had an exam in the morning that she should be studying for.

Luckily his friend was true to his word and ten short minutes later he was knocking on her door. She opened the door to find a giant of a man on the other side, his long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Thanks for calling me and not the cops. I'm really sorry about all of this."

"Yea, no problem." Paige didn't know what else to say. Really it _was_ a problem. . . but, it was a problem she was rid of now, so she was happy.

Cass grabbed Enzo and helped him out of the apartment. Paige closed and locked the door behind her, making sure to check all of the windows, before she went to her room to do some last minute studying.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Paige was able to get a fair amount of studying done, despite the craziness of the night before, and was very pleased when she did well on her exam the next morning. To celebrate she picked up pizza and some cookies from the local bakery on the way back to her apartment.

Once she was home she sat the treats on her coffee table and ran upstairs. She changed into her favorite pair of white sweats and a black tank top. She slipped on her favorite bootie slippers and headed back downstairs.

She had just settled down with a slice of pizza and a bottle of coke, the next episode of Arrow up on Netflix and ready to play, when there was a knock at the door.

She sighed and sat her pizza back in the box on the coffee table and jogged over to the door. She pulled the door open and sighed in frustration.

Enzo smiled at her and held out a small bouquet of tea roses. "Hey, I just wanted to come by and say thank you. Do you mind if I come in?"

"I guess over night you learned to knock." She said sarcastically but, moved aside for him to come in.

He laughed, "I deserve that. I really am sorry. I swear I am not some alcoholic. I never drink that much."

She closed the door and took the roses he held out to her. They really were rather pretty. "So I guess I should be flattered you don't break in and terrify other girls. I'm so special." He frowned and she felt terrible. Leave it to the obnoxious little git to actually be charming enough to make her feel guilty after _he_ broke into _her_ house.

Magic jumped down from his resting place on the back of the couch and waked over, circling around Enzo and rubbing against his legs.

"Like I said, I don't normally drink that much. I just wanted to say thank you for being so nice and not calling the cops." He crouched down and pet Magic, who purred loudly and rubbed his head into Enzo's hand.

"Don't worry about it. Thank you for coming back to apologize. You just gave me quite a scare, showing up the way you did."

"I thought it was Cass's place. He lives at 113 Melvin." Enzo shrugged. He glanced around the room again and his eyes fell on the TV screen. "Arrow huh, That is a good show." He commented. "I need to get caught up on the new season." He stood up straight. "I can see you were getting ready to eat and everything so I'll go. Thanks again. . . and sorry." He smiled and headed for the door.

"Hey, Enzo."

He stopped and turned around to look at her.

"There's no way I am going to be able to eat a whole pizza by myself, if you want to stay and have a piece you can."

"Really?" He questioned, not hiding his surprise.

"Sure . . if you want."

"Yea, I'd liked that." He smiled at her.

"But absolutely no alcohol for you." She smiled and sat down on the couch, grabbing the pizza box and flipping it open.

He laughed and sat down beside her. "Sounds fair. Thank you." He smiled and took a slice as she grabbed the remote and hit the play button.

* * *

 **an**. hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot!


End file.
